The present invention relates to the field of smart toilet water temperature control technologies, and in particular to a control method and a control system to prevent temperature overshooting.
A smart toilet has one or more nozzles for washing private parts of humans, and therefore, the control of water temperature is particularly important.
There are fixed feedback algorithms for normal water heating, which can meet the needs when the water output is constant.
During the use, however, it is sometimes necessary to adjust water volume via a water control switch. In the process when the water control switch is switched from a high position to a low position, the water volume could be reduced quickly.
With respect to such a sudden change of water volume, the dependence on an algorithm alone will cause a delay as the heating power needs to be adjusted based on a feedback, and the above delay will cause temperature overshooting. When the water volume drops suddenly, plus the thermal inertia of the heating element itself, in particular, water temperature will become too high, leading to an uncomfortable experience for users.